


It's Okay to be Curious

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Set during Shippuden.Naruto, being a late bloomer, starts noticing things during a trip to the onsen. Kakashi is there to lend a helping hand.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	It's Okay to be Curious

Naruto was always a curious child. So it comes as no suprise really when he latches onto certain things and fixates on them so much he becomes obsessed. He was what one would call a late bloomer, his virtue pure, somehow his mind untainted by his master's pasttime. He was dense to many things, and sexual curiosity was one of them...However.

As unapparent as he was, Naruto had started noticing things out of the blue. Like how drops of water glistening down porcelain skin and the image it left behind made Naruto pause and stare intently. Or how soft sighs of pleasant bliss caused him to turn his head to listen more, though for some unknown reason the noises left him feeling warmer than the onsen's volcanic temperature.

He sunk under the water's depths to watch his comrade silently. The man sat unaware as he stretched his lithe body, and by doing so giving Naruto full view of perfectly carved muscle. He observed in awe, a sudden epiphany drawing in his mind as he caught himself staring. He glanced down at his own toned body in dawning awareness. Though he still wasn't sure what exact conclusion he had come up with.

Kakashi blinked at his quiet student, an arm's length away. He had noticed a heated gaze coming from somewhere and frowned when he realized they were the only two in the outdoor bath. Was there something bothering the teen? Before he had a chance to make any inquisitive remark, Naruto waded closer to him until their shoulders barely touched.

"K--...S-sensei?" Naruto choked on his teacher's name, the sudden fear of rejection causing him to second guess himself.

"Hmm? Something on your mind Naruto?" Said blonde ducked his head in deep thought, wondering how to make himself utter the questions he needed to ask. Instead he let out a trembling sigh sinking deeper into the water when Kakashi gave him a worried look. "What's wrong?" Kakashi reached a hand out to Naruto's shoulder in friendly gesture.

Naruto blinked at the heat the seeped into his skin at the touch and scrunched his face up in confusion. "I...don't know." And normally Kakashi would leave it at that, but something was telling him to push a little more. "You...don't know? Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto's eyes shot open in fear and he jerked away from Kakashi without noticing. The reaction caused Kakashi to turn towards him in surprise, a raised eyebrow at his strange behavior.

Naruto shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself in comfort, stuttering when he spoke. "N-no, no I don't think I can." Kakashi sighed heavily and leaned against the heated rocks behind him, opting to watch Naruto instead as his brooded at the opposite end.

He hummed in response, casually waiting for Naruto to find his courage while he tried to enjoy the sublime bath. Naruto's face was permanently marred with a frown and Kakashi worried it was something serious with such a pensive look in his expression.

Just as he was about to push his patience to its limits his student suddenly stood. Naruto kept his gaze lowered towards the water when he mumbled. "I think there's something wrong with me." Kakashi stared at him with a growing worry and gave a slight tilt of his head. Nothing gave him an impression that Naruto seemed hurt, yet the way Naruto was acting made him think otherwise. "Oh? What is it? Do you need me to check for a wound?"

Naruto was about to shake his head in denial but paused. The jounin had nice hands. And if he were to check for imaginary injuries, that meant he'd be essentially caressing his body. Naruto found that * _that_ * train of thought didn't bother him. Not even in the slightest.

Kakashi took his silence as an affirmation and moved to where his student stood. "Naruto." His voice came out like velvet, soft in its texture as it brushed against his ears. His hands were hovering just out of reach, unsure of what he should be searching for. "Can you tell me what you think is wrong?"

Naruto swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, his chest tight with a strange sensation. "I...don't know." He finally looked up to focus on that sole dark eye, a mix of emotions clouding his own blue. He thought he might find an answer there but Kakashi's narrowed focus, blurred his mind. Every haze of understanding was blown away when Kakashi's palms raised goosebumps down his arms.

"Hmm, did you sustain an injury during the mission, even one that the Kyuubi no Kitsune couldn't heal? You could've taken serious damage to yourself without realizing it." Kakashi was busy carefully examining one of Naruto's arms when the blonde let out a little gasp at the pleasant tingle Kakashi's fingers left in their wake. The older man paused at the noise and looked up slowly. "* _That_ * didn't sound like it hurt Naruto." It was an accusation, not a question and Naruto felt heat rise in his cheeks.

"Naruto...Do you like it when I touch you?" Kakashi didn't let go of Naruto's arm, his exploring found its path towards Naruto's hand where it was clenched into a tight fist. Naruto hesitantly nodded and stiffened when Kakashi uncurled his fingers gently.

Kakashi closed his eyes in acceptance and his only response was "I see." He let go of his hand and placed a lingering grip on Naruto's shoulder, pushing until Naruto took the hint and immersed himself in the bubbling water. He nervously waited for Kakashi to start yelling at him. Nothing could have prepared him for the next words to come out of his teacher's mouth. Which were far too close to his ear and much clearer than he was used to, which begged the question, why weren't they muffled like usual?

"Did you like what you've seen Naruto?" As if he were psychic when he answered one of the many troubling thoughts. "It's okay to be curious. It's only natural." Naruto shivered because Kakashi's form draped over his from behind, a solid weight against him. Fingertips lightly traced down his sides where wide palms then held his hips, digging into his flesh.

Naruto let out a strangled breath at the intimate embrace, unsure of what was happening. He'd never felt like this before and it left him confused and excited. He wanted to chase the jolt of pleasure that the man caused. He gulped and leaned into Kakashi's grip, unconsciously knocking back into him. The older man just tightened his grip and nuzzled into Naruto neck. "There's nothing to be embarassed about here, I'm here to guide you in any way you need."

Naruto wondered if he should just call it a night and leave it at that. But that certain burning curiosity of his was too persistent. "It feels nice when you touch me sensei..." His naive honesty made Kakashi chuckle, his breath tickling against Naruto's ear. Kakashi pressed a soft kiss against the fluttering heartbeat under his lips, smiling when Naruto pressed into it.

The jounin's fingers slid up wet skin until they bumped against perked nubs. He massaged them delicately, listening to the way Naruto's breath hitched. Tanned hands curved around Kakashi's wrists to anchor against the flashes of heat sparking up his spine, leaving him squirming with confused arousal.

"Hmm. You're quite sensitive in this place. Do you enjoy being touched here?" Kakashi finished his question by rolling the nipples between his fingers and Naruto nodded weakly, a soft moan escaping from his bitten lips. Kakashi learned himself how much Naruto liked the attention when the blonde turned his head seeking something he didn't yet understand. "Sensei?" He asked with his eyes half closed and Kakashi could do nothing but indulge him, a little selfish in his reasoning. The older man caught Naruto's mouth with his own, the chaste kiss more of a comfort for the teen than anything.

Naruto panted into the space between them and Kakashi let Naruto bring one of his hands lower until his fingers brushed through soft curls. He held his gaze when the teen guided his hand to rub Naruto's slowly hardening cock. "Are you sure?" He asked gently, murmuring against his lips. He didn't want Naruto to regret being touched so intimately by his former teacher. Naruto nodded and whispered against Kakashi's lips. "Please?"

Kakashi groaned inwardly at the way he innocently begged. He pressed a quick peck to his shoulder and moved Naruto so that he was straddling his thighs. Naruto blushed at feeling the prominent arousal that came with being fully enveloped by Kakashi's body. He replaced his hand once more in a firmer grip and turned Naruto's chin up so he could kiss him at the same time. Naruto's mouth fell open in a silent moan when Kakashi's thumb rubbed in demanding circles at the tip. Kakashi took that as an excuse to lick his way into Naruto's mouth, swallowing all of the delicious noises.

Naruto whined impatiently when he became slick with his own precome, the glide became easier and faster. Without warning Kakashi felt Naruto tense and warm fluid spilled over his fingers as he stroked him through his orgasm. He moved to press several tiny kisses down his neck and shoulder while Naruto came down from his high. Naruto swallowed air as if he were suffocating and turned to look down at himself where Kakashi was massaging Naruto's thighs.

"Satisfied?" Kakashi's voice was rough in his ear and it left Naruto's curiosity starved. He had done that. And his body craved Kakashi's touch now that he had a taste of it. "Mmm." Naruto hummed in agreement and went to turn his head to kiss him again but found a cheek instead of lips.

"Ahh, perhaps we should continue this at some other time more suitable." Naruto pouted but reluctantly moved away from the comforting embrace. He turned to find Kakashi looking as if nothing happened but a heavy flush peeking from under the towel on his face gave it away.

Naruto couldn't wait until the got back to Konoha.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wrote this instead of sleeping. Oops.


End file.
